River of the grotesque
|details = Hey, Have you been to Patani? It's town just north around the same peninsula as the town of Malacca. A disturbing rumour is coming from this town. It apparently involves a river... Could you investigate whether this rumour is true and also explore that river while you're there? I'm counting on you! |step1 = /River in Gia Dinh/Pattani/Rest House Master/ When a fisherman from this town went to Giah Dinh, and started to fish at the river near the town, a giant creature passed under his boat. He asked the people in the town what it was, and they told him it's a monster that swallows ships whole. None of the fisherman dare to go near there anymore. |step2 = /Carnivorous monster/Gia Dinh/Young Man near City Official/ Hey, not so loud! We lost a child and three fishermen this month, ship and all. Since they get swallowed whole, we don't even have bodies for a proper funeral. I don't know why you're interested in that rumour, but stay away from that river! |step3 = /Truth of the rumour/Gia Dinh/Barkeep/ Telling lies again, is he? Don't take him seriously. Why would anyone build a town next to such a dangerous creature? But there is a grain of truth. The river is home to a giant creature. Maybe the sailors would know more. |step4 = /Catfish as large as a dolphin/Gia Dinh/Seafarer/ Ah yes. It's a giant catfish. It's big, but it's gentle, and would never attack a ship. It's about as big as a small dolphin. If we can catch one of those, we can take a nice vacation. Well, since you've come all the way down here, why don't you study a bit more about the river? |step5 = /A seemingly endless river/Gia Dinh/Young Man/ Oops... I couldn't help it, it was too funny watching everyone get scared... Alright, as a token of my apology, I'll tell you about the river. A skilled sailor went upriver once, to find out how far it went. He said that he spent weeks going up the river, but still couldn't get to the source. |step6 = /A shallow river/Gia Dinh/Port Official/ Investigatin the river? Well, the river is shallow, so you would need a ship of light draft. If we can remove the soil on the riverbed, we could use it as a canal... The inland areas are especially famous for its rice farms, so transportation for that would be very useful. The mouth of the river is to the north-east of this town. |stepfinal = River in north east Gia Dinh/The Gulf of Thailand/near Gia Dinh (4910, 4390)/ There is an extremely long river to the north-east of Giah Dinh. It is shallow, and difficult to use as a canal. The rumours of the monster were a hoax, but a giant catfish does exist. I should enter the river from its mouth and investigate it for my report. |discoXP = 462 |cardXP = 231 |reportXP = 290 |reportfame = 175 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Large marshlands/Recognition/3/Geography/5/Mon-Khmer lang./1/Ca Mau Peninsula |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = The Gulf of Thailand }}